


No Thanks, Pete

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Aus [18]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Thats like basically it, he comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's asexuality had somehow never come up in the seven years they'd been friends. It hasn't come up in the three weeks they've been dating either, until one day. </p>
<p>[tumblr prompt: Person A is asexual and Person B doesn't know and has never tried anything before but then one day they do and Person A's like 'oh so that's what I forgot to tell you]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Thanks, Pete

"Paaaaatriiick," Pete whined, trying to pull his boyfriend back into bed with him. "Trick, come on, it's like eight in the morning dude! Where are you going?"

"Work," Patrick laughed, pulling his arm out of Pete's grasp."I'll be back in like three hours, Andy gave me a shorter shift today. You can probably sleep that entire time."

"Mmkay," Pete mumbled, burying his head in his pillow.

The two of them had become best friends when they first roomed together their freshmen years in college. After they graduated, Pete asked Patrick if he wanted to continue living with him, as they had both talked about getting a roommate. Patrick had hugged him and told him "of course you donut, you're my best friend". Three years of living together later, and Pete had worked up the nerve to ask Patrick on a date with him, to which he received a similar response of "took you long enough, you donut". (Pete wasn't sure why Patrick always called him a donut, probably because the latter hardly ever swore). That was three weeks ago. Patrick had refused to share a bed with Pete for an entire week, until one night they were watching movies in Pete's room, and Patrick was almost asleep. Pete had asked him if he wanted to go to his own bed and Patrick just yawned and shook his head, pulling Pete's blankets up over them and falling asleep with the latter as his pillow.

Three hours later, Patrick walked back into their room and giggled out, "Honey, I'm home."

He saw Pete grin up at him and giggle back."Hey love, let's sleep, shall we?" Patrick nodded, even though Pete's eyes were closed and he wouldn't see it, and crawled into bed next to him, curling up against the other's chest. Patrick laughed and ran a hand through Pete's brown bed head, causing the latter to attempt to swat his hand away. Pete finally peeled his eyes open and leaned down to kiss Patrick.

"Ew gross!" Patrick squeaked, backing away. "Morning breath. I'm not kissing you unless you brush your teeth!"

Pete laughed and climbed off the bed, returning a few minutes later. "Minty fresh, now I'm gonna kiss you, if that's okay."

Patrick looked like he was thinkingfor a movement, before nodding and leaning up to kiss Pete. It started off innocent enough, just a few separate brushed of their lips, but a few more minutes passed and Patrick realized it was way more heated than he had originally planned. But, he was pretty okay with it, until Pete's hands made their way down to the button on the jeans he had tried to pop them open. Patrick nearly flew off the bed, causing him to smack his head on the wooden floor.

"Shit, Trick are you okay?" Pete asked, looking over the edge of Patrick's side of the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine," Patrick muttered, climbing back onto the mattress but sitting up against the head board. "I-It's just I-I'm not you know, like um I'm just not you know um...I don't want to have sex. With anyone. I'm asexual."

Pete blinked at him, "That's not feeling sexual attraction towards people, right?" Patrick nodded and Pete smiled, "Well then that's okay, we don't have to. Can we just cuddle?" Patrick nodded and moved into Pete's open arms, resting his head against the latter's chest and wrapping his arms around Pete's waist.

"I love you Patrick." "I love you too. Thanks for understanding."

**Author's Note:**

> Short and shitty, just my style


End file.
